A Nightmare
by Quiffin
Summary: When Anna has a nightmare, Hans comforts her.


Cold. That was the first thing she felt. Her skin was icy to the touch, and it felt like the cold was coming from within herself.

The second thing she felt was a soft hand resting on her cheek. Hans was in front of her. His bright eyes were looking down at her, and his hand slipped from her cheek to her chin.

She instantly knew what was happening. This was when Hans kissed her and thawed her frozen heart. She smiled a little and her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation.

But instead of the familiar feel of his soft lips on hers, he stopped moving toward her.

"Oh, Anna…" His no longer warm voice purred. Her eyes opened to meet his, and there was a sudden cruelness glowing there.

"If only there was someone out there who loved you." He said, and then he pulled away from her. Her eyes widened as dread settled in her stomach.

"_What?" _ Anna voice was barely a whisper. _He was supposed to kiss me._ _Why didn't he kiss me?_ "B-but… you said you did?"

Hans was now at the window and was pulling the curtains closed. "As thirteenth in line, in my own kingdom I didn't stand a chance."

He was taking of his gloves now.

"I knew I'd have to marry into the thrown somewhere."

"What are you t-talking about?" Anna asked shakily. _This was wrong. This was so so so wrong. Why was he acting like this?_

"As heir, Elsa was preferable of course…" He licked his fingers and put out the flame of the candle beside her. "But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you-"

"Hans!" _What was he saying? _ What had gotten into him? What happened to her prince charming?

"…you were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me just like that!" He said, amusement coloring his voice. He picked up the pitcher of water that was sitting on the table near and started to pour it on the fire.

"I figured after we married I'd have to stage a little… _accident _ for Elsa."

"_Hans! _No! Stop!"

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her."

"No… please!" Anna reached out to stop him from dousing the fire, but she was too weak and fell to the floor.

"All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer." He finished, stepping towards her. The room was getting colder by the second. She pushed herself up from the floor to glare at him.

"You are no match for Elsa." She challenged. Hans crouched down to her level, an evil smirk across his face.

"No, _you're_ no match for Elsa." He stood up again, still looking down at her. "I, on the other hand, am the hero that is going to save Arendelle from destruction."

"You won't get away with this!" She cried weakly while he made his way to the door.

"Oh…" He cooed patronizingly "I already have."

The door slammed in her face, and the outside lock clicked into place.

She was alone.

She crawled up to the door and frantically tried to turn the nob, but it was no use. Panic rose in the back of her throat, and she could taste the metallic taste of fear on her tongue. She was going to die here. Alone.

"P-Please somebody h-help!" He voice was too quiet, there was no way someone would be able to hear her.

"H-Hans- please…. Hans come back!" Anna said desperately, sliding down the doorway. She was unable to keep herself upright any long.

"I thought to you loved me!" Her wails were becoming more persistent as she felt the cold settling in. "Hans please! _Hans!"_

* * *

"Anna! Anna wake up! _Anna!"_

Anna felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and she fought against them.

"Anna!" The voice called out again, and this time she recognized it.

"Hans?" She said quietly, opening her eyes to look at him. His eyebrow were knitted in worry.

"Anna, are you okay? I think you were having a nightmare." He soothed, brushing a hand over her hair. Anna pulled away from him and got out of their bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"It's nothing." She said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"It didn't _sound_ like nothing. You kept saying my name and you were thrashing around…" He said, joining her on the edge of the bed. He looked downward and ran a hand through his hair. "It was about me wasn't it?"

Anna turned away from him and nodded. "I- I dreamed about the night you thawed my heart… But this time-"

She cut her self off, and tried to keep calm.

"This time?" Hans prompted, moving closer to her.

"This time you didn't kiss me. You- you left me on the floor and locked the door- you said you were going to kill Elsa and-" She choked on her words as tear become to form. "You said you never loved me. You said that you only pretended to love me to get to the crown. That it was all fake."

A tear or two escaped against her will, and Hans pulled her into a hug.

"Oh , Anna… You have to know I would never do something like that."

She leaned into his hug, and he squeezed her tighter.

"Anna, you know I love you. I've loved you since the day we met. I have never, _never_ stopped loving you. If anything, I've grown to love you _more_." He started to rub circles on her back, and Anna buried her head into his shoulder.

"Our wedding day was the happiest day of my life and I would never trade you for anything in the entire world. Not a kingdom, not riches, not magic."

He pulled back so he could look Anna in the face.

"Anna you are the most precious thing in my life and I would be nothing without you. I love you and don't you ever doubt that for a second."

He brushed away Anna's tears with his thumb and she gave him a half hearted smile.

"I love you, Hans." She whispered, resting her forehead against his. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers reassuringly, pouring as much love into the action as he could. Anna melted into the kiss, and the fear slowly drained out of her.

Hans ended this kiss and pulled back, and ran his fingers through Anna's tangle hair.

"Are you alright, now?" He asked, taking hold of her hand and lacing their fingers together. Anna nodded. He kissed her on the cheek before getting back into bed, and holding up the covers for her to join him. When she got in he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close in hopes of fighting off any other nightmares that might plague her.

"Good night Anna." He whispered into her hair.

Anna drifted back to sleep, feeling safe in her husband's arms.


End file.
